


Maybe It Is Okay After All

by seungdandy



Series: That’s Not Okay [2]
Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, GTOP - Fandom, GTOPRI - Fandom
Genre: Gtop established relationship, Humor, Indignant Seunghyun, M/M, MADE era, Multi, Sequel, Smug Jiyong, Threesome - M/M/M, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Jiyong being a smug little bastard and insisting he knows Seunghyun better than Seunghyun knows himself. Especially when it comes to his desires.





	Maybe It Is Okay After All

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF at the end of the MADE Tour

Seunghyun stepped out of the shower and began drying himself off. He stretched his tired muscles and pulled on his pajama pants. He headed out to his bedroom just as Jiyong was entering it from the hallway, two full glasses of wine in hand. "I picked something, I hope you don't mind." Seunghyun shook his head. "No... why would I?" 

Jiyong handed him a glass and climbed into bed. "I'm so exhausted. I'm having so much fun on this tour, but it really is tiring." Seunghyun slid up next to him. "Oh yeah... it's pretty obvious that you're having fun on this tour." Jiyong side eyed him. "What's that mean? Seunghyun took a sip of wine. "Nothing... just that I've noticed your... _enthusiasm_." 

Jiyong set his glass onto the nightstand and gave his lover his full attention. "My enthusiasm? Why do I get the feeling that you're not talking about my enthusiasm for the VIPS or the music?" Seunghyun barked out a laugh. "Because I'm not. I'm talking about the thirst you've recently developed for a certain Maknae." Jiyong blinked at him, dumbfounded. "A certain... are you being serious right now? Me? I'm the one with the thirst for Seungri?" 

Seunghyun nodded. "Well... you are the one who tries to kiss him... every show." Jiyong laughed. "That's scripted fan service and you know it. Like that chest pumping shit you do with Daesung. You're the one who's actually probed his tonsils for real." Seunghyun sputtered. "That was acting... it was for the parody. I kissed you too don't forget." 

Jiyong smirked. "Not with as much... _enthusiasm_. What about during the Alive Tour on Seungri's birthday? You tried to kiss him then too as I recall." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Fan service. Besides, I try to kiss everyone." Jiyong laughed. "If you say so, but I seem to remember someone mentioning having desires of a sexual nature towards our Maknae." 

Seunghyun finished his wine and turned out the light. "Good night, Jiyong." Jiyong cackled beside him, mimicking his deep voice. "Good night, Jiyong." Seunghyun shook his head in the darkness. "Why do I even put up with your shit?" Jiyong hugged him from behind. "Please... don't you think that I ask myself that same question hundreds of times a day about you?" 

Seunghyun walked into the studio and glared at Jiyong. "You're an unbelievable asshole sometimes, Jiyong." Jiyong raised his brows. "Excuse me? Are you just pissed to be here or did I accidentally use your toothbrush again?" Seunghyun tossed his jacket onto the couch. " _Goddammit Jiyong! Stop using my toothbrush! That's disgusting!_ " 

Jiyong joined him on the couch. "Oh I see... it's fine for me to lick your ass and then shove my tongue down your throat, but your toothbrush is off limits for some reason." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's the distinction. Ass fine... toothbrush not fine." Jiyong smiled wryly. "I'll try to be more careful. Are we good now?" 

Seunghyun shook his head. "No, we're not good. I had lunch with Soohyuk today. How could you tell him that I had a thing for Seungri? I told you that in confidence. You promised me it wouldn't leave the room." Jiyong huffed. "Goddamn Soohyuk. He _never_ could keep his mouth shut." 

Seunghyun's eyebrows rose. " _You're_ complaining about someone not being able to keep a confidence? You didn't keep mine, Jiyong. I'm so pissed at you right now I can't even see straight." Jiyong rubbed Seunghyun's thigh. "I didn't mean to tell him. It just came out. He asked why you keep posted pictures of Seungri on your Instagram. Before I realized what I was saying, I told him it was because you were hot for Seungri. Sorry." 

Seunghyun sat back, annoyed. "I don't forgive you... and I'm not hot for Seungri. I keep telling you that." Jiyong scooted closer to him and let his arms snake up the older rapper's chest and then around his neck. "Don't be angry. I was drinking and you know how persistent Soohyuk can be. It just slipped out." 

Seunghyun side eyed him. "Why even bring up something I said years ago anyway? I mean... what's the point?" Jiyong let his fingers caress Seunghyun's nape just the way he knew that the older man liked and peppered his jaw with kisses. "I'm really... really... sorry. What... can... I... do... to... make... it... up... to... you?" 

Seunghyun frowned. "I'm really upset, Jiyong. You can't just... hey... _fuck_... I'm not going to just forgive you because you... _oh fuck... Ji... Jiyong_." Jiyong looked up from Seunghyun's lap and raised a brow, allowing the older man's dick to drop from his mouth. "I'm sorry... should I stop?" Seunghyun shook his head and ran his fingers through Jiyong's hair. "No... don't stop. I'm still pissed though... just so you _kn-o-oooow fuck_." 

Jiyong smirked up at him. "Duly noted." Then he began bobbing his head and fondling Seunghyun's balls, moaning and humming around the older rapper's cock. Seunghyun gripped his hair tighter and thrusted up, knowing that Jiyong had absolutely no gag reflex and would be perfectly fine. Jiyong relaxed his throat, allowing for maximum penetration and swallowed sending Seunghyun cascading over the edge as he emptied down his throat. 

"If I promise to never mention your Seungri fetish again, can we move on from this?" Seunghyun buckled his belt. "I don't _have_ a Seungri fetish. Jesus Christ, Jiyong, how many times do I have to tell you?" Jiyong put his hands up. "Alright, alright... my mistake. Don't be so sensitive. I'll never speak of it again." Seunghyun exhaled. "Thank you." 

** _MONTHS LATER - MADE FINAL IN SEOUL_ **

Jiyong chuckled as Seunghyun eyed Seungri's ass and told him it was similar to Nicki Minaj's, noting the way the older man let his hand linger on the singer's hip. Once Seungri broke out into his twerking routine, Jiyong lost it and dissolved into a fit of laughter. He leaned onto Seunghyun's shoulder once or twice as his laughter overtook him. 

Once the concert was over, the leader made his way towards Seunghyun's private dressing room and flopped down onto a chair. "What a great night." Seunghyun nodded, changing his shirt. "It really was." Jiyong stretched his body. "Seungri... _Jesus Christ_... I thought I'd piss myself when he started twerking again. We need to get him a pole." 

Seunghyun slipped his jacket on. "Yeah.... Jiyong... there's something I think I need to tell you." Jiyong stood up and approached him. "What's wrong? You look so serious right now." Seunghyun sighed. "It's about this whole Seungri fetish thing." Jiyong cocked a brow. "I haven't mentioned that in months. I said I wouldn't and I've kept my word." 

Seunghyun nodded, placing his hands on Jiyong's hips. "No... I know and I appreciate it. It's just... _now don't get mad at me_... I think I've got a slight Seungri fetish." Jiyong stared at him expressionless for several minutes until Seunghyun finally spoke up. "Well? Why aren't you saying anything?" 

Jiyong turned away... the picture of nonchalance. "What do you want me to say exactly? I've been banned from this subject, remember?" Seunghyun frowned. "I'm lifting the ban. I want to know your thoughts. I expected an 'I told you so' at least." Jiyong giggled. "Do you really think that I'm that petty that I'd have to rub it in your face that I've been right all along? Even though you argued vehemently against it? Does that sound like me... really?" 

Seunghyun rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes actually, it does." Jiyong wheeled on him. " _Well... I did tell you so! Over and over again!_ God, Seunghyun... when will you learn to listen to me? I'm always right about these things." Seunghyun sighed. "Feel better?" Jiyong wrapped his arms around the older rapper's neck. "Much thanks. So... what are you going to do about your fetish?" 

Seunghyun shook his head. "Nothing." Jiyong licked his lips. "What if I told you that you could do something about it?" Seunghyun blinked down at him. "What are you talking about?" Jiyong ran his fingers through the elder's hair in a soothing manner. "I'm talking about you realizing your fantasy... with me as well of course." Seunghyun frowned. "What? Like role play? I'm not being Seungri." 

Jiyong laughed. "No... I swear you're so dense sometimes. I meant... You, me _and_ Seungri... together." Seunghyun's eyebrows shot up. " _A threesome!_ Are you crazy? We haven't done that in ages. Not to mention, we don't even know if he'd be interested." Jiyong leaned in and kissed him. "Why don't we sleep on it and if we still think it's a good idea tomorrow, we'll talk about it." 

Seunghyun followed him out the door. "I never said that I thought it was a good idea in the first place. I've got nothing to sleep on." Jiyong rolled his eyes. "You're not banning me from this topic again, are you?" Seunghyun frowned. "No. I just think we've exhausted it." 

The next night was the final concert of the tour. Jiyong kept his mouth shut about the whole threesome business. He was waiting for Seunghyun to have his inevitable ah ha moment. There were two things that Jiyong was never wrong about... music and sex. Seunghyun should know this by now. 

By the time they got to YG Republique for the after party Jiyong was sure he'd cave soon. Then Seungri came out in drag and Jiyong knew that it would be a done deal. On his way to use the restroom, Seunghyun pulled him aside, mouthing at his neck. "Jiyong... _fuck_... kiss me." Jiyong obliged, pressing him into the wall. "What's got your motor running so hot?" 

Seunghyun blinked at him. " _I... uh_..." Jiyong kissed his cheeks. "You're tipsy, aren't you?" Seunghyun nodded. "A little. Can we go?" Jiyong kissed him sweetly. "Baby... the party is for us." Seunghyun nodded, eyes drifting over to Seungri. Jiyong smirked. "See something you like?" Seunghyun groaned. "Do you think that he'll go for it... really?" Jiyong bit his lip. "Only one way to find out, right?" 

"It's nice of you two to offer to drive me home." Jiyong smiled. "It's no problem. I have to tell you, you looked adorable in that school girl uniform tonight. Didn't he, Seunghyun?" Seunghyun nodded. "He really did. You're quite the stunner, Seungri." Seungri snorted. "Tell me something that I don't know." 

Jiyong glanced over at Seunghyun. "Seunghyun... do you like his twerking or Beyoncé dance better?" Seunghyun leaned closer to the Maknae, placing a hand on his thigh. "I like the twerking. Shows off his ass better." Jiyong nodded, placing his own hand onto Seungri's other thigh. "I agree. It's much, much better." 

Seungri watched wide eyed as the two rappers leaned closer to each other and began kissing hungrily... each squeezing his thigh as they did. "Shit Jiyong." " _Mmm... fuck_... Seunghyun." Seungri tensed in his seat. " _Hyungs Please!_ " The rappers broke apart, breathing heavily and Jiyong turned to him. "Sorry Seungri." 

Seunghyun nodded. "That was rude of us." Seungri exhaled. "It's okay. You just got...." Jiyong reached out for Seungri's chin. "We should include you." Seunghyun leaned in and kissed his neck. "Don't worry Seungri. We'll take care of you." Seungri blinked. "But I don't want to...." Jiyong pressed his lips to Seungri's and the younger man moaned. "I'm sorry Seungri... I interrupted you. You don't want what?" 

Seungri moaned as Seunghyun bit his ear. " _Huh?_ Can you kiss me again?" Jiyong smirked. "How about Seunghyun kisses you?" Seunghyun brought his lips up to Seungri's and kissed him slow and dirty. Both men moaning into the kiss. Jiyong surged forward when they broke apart and kissed Seunghyun, climbing into his lap. "That was so fucking hot." 

Seunghyun pulled away. "Seungri... would you like to join us at my villa for a little after after party?" Seungri stared at Jiyong who was nipping at Seunghyun's neck. "Uh... alright. If you're sure." Jiyong leaned over and kissed Seungri. "We're sure. Right Seunghyun?" Seunghyun nodded. "Right Jiyong." 

Once inside the villa Jiyong led Seungri to the bedroom while Seunghyun grabbed some wine. When the eldest made it to the bedroom Jiyong had Seungri flat on his back, shirt off and pants down to his knees. "Fuck... I forgot how fast you work." 

Jiyong crooked his finger and beckoned Seunghyun over. "Come here, baby. Look what I got for you." Seunghyun set the wine down and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Thank you, babe." Seungri propped himself up on his elbows, watching the rappers undress and becoming extremely aroused at the sight. 

Seunghyun crawled up beside the youngest and kissed him deeply, dragging embarrassingly high pitched moans from him. Jiyong smirked and began kissing Seungri's chest, lapping and nipping at his nipples just to watch him squirm. Seunghyun moved down the Maknae's neck as Jiyong moved up towards him. 

The two rappers met at the singer's collarbone and began kissing each other. Seungri groaned, palming himself. "Hyungs... _please_." Jiyong reached down and stroked him. "Patience Seungri." 

Seunghyun wrapped his fingers around his own cock in a tight ring as he watched Jiyong begin to stretch Seungri out. The younger man was beginning to really enjoy Jiyong's ministrations and every whimper and moan that he made went straight to Seunghyun's cock. It wasn't helping him any to have Jiyong's intense and fiery gaze trained directly on him either. 

He leaned down to Seungri's lips and kissed him roughly. "Seungri... will you fuck me tonight?" Seungri blinked at him. "Fuck.... I just assumed." Jiyong chuckled darkly. "Never assume. Sometimes I fuck Seunghyun... sometimes Seunghyun fucks me." Seunghyun smirked. "And then there are those nights when we fuck each other at the same time." 

Seungri frowned. "How..." Jiyong pulled his fingers out. "Double ended dong." Seunghyun winked at Seungri. "Vibrating." Jiyong's body shivered. "Fuck... I don't know about you two, but I am super horny right now." Seunghyun kissed him. "Shall we?" 

Seungri wasn't sure how he'd gotten from kissing in the car to standing naked and erect in front of an equally naked and erect Choi Seunghyun. It all seemed like a blur of sex talk, lips and naked flesh. Nevertheless, he was about to plunge his dick inside his eldest band mates ass and surprisingly enough, he was pretty okay with that. 

Jiyong whined behind him. "Seungri... we'll be releasing the final version of MADE before you stick your fucking dick inside of him. Let's go. Did I not just mention how super horny I am?" Seungri gripped his dick and surged forward. "Is he always so bitchy in the bedroom?" Seunghyun groaned as the Maknae slid inside. "Always." 

Jiyong stood behind Seungri and pushed himself inside, grasping his hips tightly. "Fuck Seungri... your ass is so tight." Seungri grunted. "Shit... the burn." Seunghyun swallowed, feeling the press of both men against him. "Fuck... _somebody_ move... please." 

Jiyong began snapping his hips with more force than Seungri would have guessed possible. Seungri tried to keep up, but in the end he was carried along mostly by the sheer force of momentum. "So... how is it?" Seungri threw his head back. "It's... _ah fuck_... it's..." Jiyong groaned, mid thrust. "Not you." He reached around Seungri to hold Seunghyun's hand. 

"Baby... how is it?" Seunghyun nodded, reaching for his own cock. "It's... It's... not bad." Seungri blinked, shocked. " _Not bad? Excuse me?_ " Jiyong rolled his eyes. "Relax Seungri. He's just very particular." Seungri frowned. "That doesn't make me feel any better." Jiyong ground into his prostate. "How about now? Feeling better now?" 

Seunghyun groaned under them both. " _Jiyong... fuck... Jiyong_." The younger rapper squeezed his hand. "I'm here, baby... I'm here." Seungri was panting and sweating between them. " _Fuck... I... I_..." His hips began stuttering and his ass clenched down on Jiyong's cock as his orgasm ripped through him. 

Seunghyun stared at Jiyong as he thrusted on, fisting himself as he did. Jiyong felt himself releasing inside of Seungri and he cried out his lover's name as he let Seungri's tight heat milk him dry. His eyes never left Seunghyun for one minute despite the blonde Maknae between them. 

When it was all said and done, Seungri lay splayed out like a starfish on the bed dead asleep from all the activities. Jiyong crawled over to Seunghyun and attached himself to his side, kissing him tenderly. "So... doing alright?" Seunghyun nodded, threading his fingers through Jiyong's hair. "Mmm hmmm. Only..." Jiyong lifted his head to look at him. "What is it? Not as great as you thought it would be?" Seunghyun chuckled. "Is it ever?" Jiyong shook his head. "No, I guess not. So, what is it?" 

Seunghyun kissed Jiyong's temple. "It's just... I'm definitely over my Seungri fetish." Jiyong giggled. "What did it?" Seunghyun sighed. "A few things, but I guess the deciding factor was his complete lack of finesse with his dick." Jiyong raised a brow. "Well, it was his first time. Maybe you should cut him a break." 

Seunghyun shook his head. "He's had sex before, Jiyong. Just not with men. Anyway... I'm over him." Jiyong kissed him. "I'm glad. I was sick of hearing about him constantly." Seunghyun's mouth fell open. "I _never_ talked about him. You did." Jiyong rolled his eyes. "Semantics sweetheart." 

Seunghyun shook his head. "Good night, Jiyong." Jiyong laughed, mimicking his voice. "Good night, Jiyong." Seunghyun rolled his eyes and turned out the light. "I really hate you sometimes." Jiyong hugged him from behind. "I hate you too, baby."


End file.
